Bandwidth sharing schemes typically aim at allocating equal transmission rates among competing flows with an underlying assumption that the competing flows bear the same rate utility functions. Such approaches may result in equal rates for all video streams, regardless of their difference in rate utilities. For the benefit of video stream quality, however, it may be preferable that different video streams receive different portions of a bottleneck bandwidth according to their rate utilities.